subrosians_dbhfandomcom-20200214-history
Salaga
Salaga (バーサーカー), is one of the main protagonists of the fanfiction Dragon Ball Heroes. He fulls under the jurisdiction of Wairu, the Kaioshin of the Berserker group. 'Appearance' The Majin Berserker appears in his race's Pure Majin form, and as such appears similar to Kid Buu. He wears a dark suit of armor, including a horned helmet and shoulder pads. His trousers are similar to Kid Buu's but are yellow in color. 'Personality' Salaga doesn't really talk much he is very strong-willed and always has an opinion but almost never share it. He seems to keep to himself and the Berserker group. When he is spoken to he will speak but he doesn't go out of the way to make others see eye to eye with him. Salaga gets angry quickly so he seems to have an anger issue to the people that don't know him. Salaga doesn't peeak much so he picks up on poeple's personality and quirks. He is good at finding people's flaws as he draws conclusions while looking and not speaking. Even though he isn't a Saiyan he does enjoy a fight. Salaga, Kabra, and Yoshito are similar to the original Buu. They were alive years before they were sealed years before. 'Biography' Dragon Ball Heroes Awakening Saga After three thousand years of being sealed a group of six Saiyans, three Namekians, three Majins, three Arcosians and three Kaioshins. The reason of this is not known yet why they were sealed as of the first chapter. When the seal is broken and the group of heroes are thrown out of the time rift the group of warriors floated in space for a while. Eventually they landed on the ground of an expected uninhabited planet. When Salaga arose he wasn't found by anyone though he found them waiting. He was dressed and followed everyone to find the final person. He really isn't showcased anymore in the first chapter. Kabra, Salaga, and Yoshito were not born or created during the time the others were. Yet they were created years before. 'Power' In the first chapter there was no real fight between him and another character. The only thing that could give an estimate of his strength is him being the third strongest in the Berserker group. Only behind Basaku and Forte who would have destroyed the planet if they hadn't been stopped. 'Abilities ' *Flight- The ability to fly with the use of Ki *Body Manipulation-complete control over the movements and functions of his flesh, muscles, veins, etc. being able to move with remarkable grace, athletic and acrobatic skill. *Nightmare Impact- Covers his body in ki an dhas extreme destructive capability *Gack!- Powerful energy wave from his mouth *Super Explosive Wave- The user stands charging energyaround their body, then they explode with a gigantic energy sphere around their body. If the foe comes in contact with the Super Explosive Wave. 'Battles' No fights as of the first chapter If you want to read the fanfiction here is the link: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12648630/1/Dragon-Ball-Heroes